


Guinevere

by milkcat1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: 梅林對滾娘的看法
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> 雷暴警告：這篇大部分是梅林的獨白，有關他對滾娘的看法。如果你完全沒有辦法接受滾娘出現，請不要看。就算看了也不要罵我。
> 
> Background music: Conan Gray – Heather  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24u3NoPvgMw

Merlin對Gwen的感覺很複雜。

以友誼的角度來說，Gwen是一個正直善良又勇敢的朋友。雖然當時只是女僕，但是她願意為了Merlin前往Ealdor對抗強盜。

即使是面對Morgana和Agravaine的壓迫，以及當初不可一世的王子 Arthur，她仍然堅持說出她認為正確的事。

成為王后之後，她對待平民親切友善，在圓桌會議和審判中都保持智慧和公正。Camelot的每一個人都沒有理由不喜歡她。

她是一個如此美好的人。

但是Merlin還是暗地裏妒忌着Gwen。因為她是整個 Camelot 中唯一合法擁有國王的人。

但是每次Arthur望向Gwen的眼神和微笑，都讓Merlin痛澈心脾。他們之間的親吻和擁抱，提醒了Merlin這是他夢寐以求但又求而不得的親密。

他大概是五大王國裏最可悲的男僕了，愛上自己的主人，但還要在主人和他的妻子傾訴愛意的時候，把自己隱隱作痛的心藏起來，假裝一切如常。他為 Arthur 準備送給 Gwen 的鮮花和早餐，收拾國王和王后前往野餐約會的行裝和食物，甚至是打掃兩人事後的房間。

就算不是Gwen，Arthur的身邊從來不會缺少女人的存在。從Sophia到Vivian，Elena到Mithian。直到現在，五大王國內的公主和貴族們都還沒有完全打消和Camelot聯姻的想法。

至少Gwen是Arthur真心喜歡的人，她能夠帶給 Arthur 幸福這就足夠了。不像其他來歷不明的女人，Gwen不會突然拿刀子出要刺殺Arthur。而且Gwen可以帶給Arthur的東西，比Merlin能給Arthur的多。雖然一直以來，Merlin都在Arthur身邊保護他、照顧他、安慰他、支持他。但是Gwen可以光明正大地站在Arthur的身邊陪伴他。而Merlin只是一個一直在隱藏自己身份的魔法師。而且她可以為國王生下繼承人。這一點Merlin從一開始就沒法比得上她。

Merlin從來沒有想過代替Gwen的存在，因為他知道自己做不到。不過他曾經想過，如果從一開始就沒有Gwen，Arthur會注意到自己那隱晦不語的愛意嗎？但是Merlin不敢想像這個問題的答案。因為他害怕如果是否定的答案，他會再也沒有勇氣面對Arthur。

他唯一能做的，只有在背後為國王掃清他眼前的障礙。他的魔法和愛意均在黑暗中旺盛生長，如藤蔓般纏繞著他。他們貪戀 Arthur 的陽光和溫暖，無時無刻都盼望能把末端的枝節從地下室深處的衣櫥申延出來。

Merlin曾經想過研究一種可以消除妒嫉的魔藥。這樣他就可以不再對Gwen保持這種不健康的負面情緒。但是之後他很快就意識到，他對Gwen的妒嫉源自他對Arthur的愛。只要他還愛著Arthur，他就沒有辦法不妒忌站在國王左邊的人。

他從來都不討厭Gwen。

他只是討厭這樣的自己。

即使Merlin身為有史以來最偉大的魔法師，他還是有魔法解決不了的問題。不過現在他大概也不能被稱為魔法師了。因為Morgana 的暗算，Merlin失去了他的魔法。所以他必須前往 Valley of the Fallen King，在魔法的起源中找回他的魔法，這樣他才可以繼續守護 Arthur。

出發前往Camlann前的幾天，Gwen來了Gaius的小屋找他。自從Gwen當上王后之後，他們已經很久沒有像以前當僕人一樣聊天了。

“Merlin，你真的不能陪Arthur 去Camlann嗎？”

“Gwen，這次我不可以陪在Arthur身邊了。Gaius需要我。不過Arthur身邊有你，我相信沒有問題的。”

“比起我的陪伴，你在他身邊對他來說更加重要。”

“Gwen?”

“對Arthur來說，我是他的王后。不過你才是那個他最重視的人。”

“Gwen，我......”

“他只是沒有意識到自己愛著你。Merlin，請你一定要回到他的身邊。”

Merlin從來沒有想到Gwen會對他說這些話。原來他對Arthur的執著、溫柔和愛意。

她都知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念：  
> 本來這個梗是打算和羊絨披風那篇一起寫的。但是感覺如果寫在一起，以我的文筆不能發揮得很好，所以就分開了。這兩篇的靈感都來自 Heather 這首歌。有興趣的人可以聽聽。另外因為本篇用了滾娘的名字當標題，所以人名和地名都統一用原名。這篇不是想洗白滾娘，但是我覺得以梅子的角度來看。他一定是覺得滾娘是一個很好的人，所以才會這麼努力推亞滾。所以我嘗試寫出那種感覺，希望沒有崩。


End file.
